Ranma 1/2 and SouthPark CROSSOVER!
by Lotusmoon
Summary: Someone found a new pet and they're keeping it for good no matter what. Oh! What a chaos! PLease read and review!


Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2 or South Park.

Oh My God! They killed whom?

By: Lotusmoon

__

Nerima, Japan

Ranma and Co. was having a trip on the mountain when….

"Hey, what's happening?" Ukyou asked.

"I don't know it seems like a shift in space." Ranma said.

"Hey what's that black hole over there?" Akane asked.

"I don't know but I hear voices, I'm going in." Ryoga stated.

Ryoga started running towards the black hole.

"Hey, wait you idiot! Don't go there!" Ranma followed Ryoga until all of them were following one after the other.

__

South Park, Colorado

"Huh, hey you guys look!" Cartman was pointing something far out in the mountains.

"What is it Cartman?" Kyle asked.

"It looks like a black hole." Cartman replied.

"A black hole? Where?" Stan asked.

"Over there by the mountain. Hey you guys there's something coming out of it." Cartman pointed.

"Hey you're right Cartman! Let's go check it out!" Kyle said.

"Ugh hey you guys, don't you think it's safer if we stay here?" Stan asked.

"Why? We're just going to look!" Kyle asked.

"Uhm, you guys go but I'm staying." Stan replied.

"Oh you chicken shit, are you scared." Eric said while being more stupid than he already is or was.

"Shut up you big piece of meat! Who are you calling a chicken shit, you fat piece of ass!" Stan started to cuss like it was a morning thing when they wake up. Considering they're in elementary school, it just shows that the Board of Education in South Park Colorado isn't doing a very good job.

"You are scared of aliens from the future?" Cartman teased.

"The only alien here is you, you cheese puff eater!" Stan replied in annoyance.

" You're a chicken shit!"

"Shut up Cartman!"

"Come on Kenny, let's go!" Kenny started to walk with Stan.

"Cartman, shut your ass!" Kyle added. He decided to go with Stan instead of Cartman.

Ever wonder why?

"Hmmmrrrppprrr!"

"Go check you aliens all you want so they can do an experiment on your fat ass, ass!"

Stan said before he left.

"Ha, you bet I will chicken shit!"

"Cartman shut up!" They walked off.

"Hmm. I wonder what awaits me on that mountain. Could it be that my future self has come back to rule over? In that case, I have to go!"

" That stupid ass Cartman is crazy. He's crazy!" Stan said while he kicked a rock.

"Hey, don't bug yourself because he's a moron." Kyle commented.

"Hmmmrrprrrrmmmp!" Kenny mumbled, whatever it was.

"Huh?" Stan said.

"Hey look guys, it's a black piglet." Kyle pointed out to a black piglet hiding behind a bush.

"Hey let's take it so we can play with it." Stan started to pick up the black piglet.

"Hey, I think it's scared!" Stan said.

"Let me see?" Stan handed the black piglet to Kyle.

"Huh, I think it likes you!" Stan commented. "Maybe it's because your Jewish."

"You racist moron, how me being Jewish has to do with anything?" Kyle asked.

"I don't know." Stan replied.

"Me neither!" Kyle added.

"Hmmmmmmrrpppprrr!"

"Hey, Kenny found a cat!"

"Oohh, it's a lady cat!" Stan replied. "Let me see, let me hold it!"

"Hey, why don't we keep them as pets?" Kyle suggested.

"I don't know. I don't think my parents will approve of me having a pet inside the house. Besides, my bitch sister Shelly might hurt this lady cat no matter how much I love her." Stan replied.

"Yah, I forgot about your lunatic sister with an appliance!" Kyle commented.

"Hmmrrprr!" Kenny…uh..said.

"Kenny's right you don't have to tell them!" Kyle said.

"I guess so." Stan replied.

"If we find another one we'll give it to you Kenny!" Stan said.

"Hmmrrpprrr!" Kenny agreed.

"Uh huh, the pain I have to sacrifice. My future must be extraordinary! The pain! Oh..oh..my..stomach! I need food!" Stan, Kyle and Kenny passed by Cartman who hasn't even lifted a foot since they left him.

"That idiot Cartman, he's not even midway the trail." Kyle commented.

"That's what his fat ass can do, carry his weight!" Stan said.

They walked off petting their newly found pets to be taken home.

_____________________________________________________________

"You think she'll update this story with another chapter?"

"I don't know Kyle!"

"I bet you that this lady will not capture the perfect me!"

"Cartman, nobody asked you."

"Hey, who are you guys? This is our category. You should be on profanities r us section!" 

"You idiot Ryoga. They're kids what do they know"

"Hey you aquatic transitioning hermaphrodite!"

"Ugh, Cartman that's your Mom you're talking about."

"Oh yah you're right. Hey you hermaphrodite!"

"You're hopeless!"

"We are not just kids. We have our own show!"

"So how come you guys are here?"

"We don't know. We were hoping you would know."

"The crazy world of fanfiction." 

"Ugh? What's a fanfiction?"

"You don't know what a fanfiction is?"

"Ryoga, they're in elementary school wake up."

"Oh yah, that's right."

"Fanfiction is where people write their own stories or recreate a certain anime and use their imagination to create different versions of that anime."

"Good one Akane!"

"Thanks Ranma!"

"I..I can't believe it."

"What is it Cartman?"

"I'm famous. This lady is rewriting me. I'm famous."

"Ugh Cartman!"

Eric Cartman is giving me a stomachache. 


End file.
